And She Came Back
by ilovecartoonslol
Summary: Well, after episode 33, Dan and the gang think of having a party, what happens if he tries to try to get Runo back? Please Read and Review : Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1 The begining of the day

Hello People..! After watching the 33rd episode, I got a great idea of what to write as a continual story (Mechtanium Surge) Please don't get carried away with the preview of chapter 34 though…

(Sorry for the people who liked Houseful, the thing is that I got really bored with the plot, well, to be honest, I forgot the whole thing :P)

Now, I do Not Owe Bakugan, and it used to sound rather cliché "or Runo would be in Bakugan from the beginning" but now I'm changing this, its "and I LOVE the person who wrote the 33rd episode!

After _Julie _saved the day and brought peace back to the Bakugan world, Marucho said that it was worth throwing a mini party, as Mira recovered from her illness, or sleeplessness (whatever you think) but, the only thing Dan was thinking of was the blunette who had woke him up from his sleep

_**Flashback**_

_Dan's POV_

_(In his mind)Ouch! Man, I can't even move! I think someone wants me to wake up, but I don't wanna, I wanna sleep, too tired to talk…_

_Somebody's POV_

"_Dan! Wake Up! Come On Pal! We need you… Dan!" Drago shouted, hoping that the brunette would wake up, but to Drago's dismay, Dan didn't even move_

_Suddenly, His Baku-meter (or whatever it is) glowed, and he heard a voice, not very politely speaking I may admit… _

"_You Heard Him! Get Up!" Some very familiar voice shouted, everyone got astonished "Quit lying down on the job, WAKE UP!" a blunette shouted at the screen_

"_Sigh... Relax Runo…" Were the first words coming out of Dan's mouth, as he woke up._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well, Julie, how do you feel after calling yourself the person who made up the day for hundreds of people?" Runo asked with a microphone talking towards the video-camera man, who was shooting the whole thing.

"Umm.. Well, we are fine with one reporter; we surely don't need another one Runo" Dan sweat dropped while entering the room with his hand scratching his back of his hair.

"Thanks for the compliment, Dan" Runo hissed.

"No, no, I was just messing around" He said, picking up an apple from the fruit basket and biting it.

Runo looked at him, sighed, and then back at the camera, "Well, this much is enough for today, see you guys later!" She concluded.

The Camera-man left the room and Julie started talking…

"So, guys, I'm so glad you are back Runo!" Julie shouted while giving Runo a tight girl hug.

"Julie… can't… breathe…" Runo whispered

"I'm Sorry, I am so excited! I can't wait to have another sleepover with you, and then put nail polish, wear cool PJs and talk secret stuff and …" Julie counted them, enduringly speaking of things they could do.

While Julie as talking in the background, Run sighed and sat down on the sofa, Dan thought it ould be nice to accompany her, so he did so.

"What happened?" Dan asked, looking towards her.

"Nothing, I still can't believe it that I'm here, you'll never understand how much I missed everybody" Runo looked into his brownish-red eyes, feeling nostalgic while diving into his orbs.

Dan's POV

_Man, I'm so happy that she is here! I think I'm gonna blow!, oh wait… that's Runo's part! God, she has grown so much! I still remember those days, ahhh…_

Nobody's POV

"DAN!" Runo shouted, waving at him "Huh, what?" Dan snapped out of his thoughts

"You were thinking something and got lost into it" Runo said, not knowing that it was only about her.

"By the Way" she looked at him with one eyebrow raised "As you know I have seen everything since I left, as I was the security head of the Interspace, I told Marucho to keep it a secret.

"So?" Dan acted as if he didn't care.

"So," Runo crossed her hands and got up "I saw you tripping over a girl and say something"

"What did I say?" Dan asked confusingly yet curiously.

"Listen Mr! I know that you know that!" Runo Shouted

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about that I know what you know about what I said!" Dan Shouted back.

Julie snapped out of her "Girly world", giggled and said "Here we go again".

"Daniel Kuso! I heard you say _who's that cutie _(said it as disgustingly as possible)" Runo shouted, and then went back to her position.

"What? How? When? Oh wait, you mean the girl with the dark blue hair?" Dan asked, smirking.

"YES! Or not, I don't know, I didn't have time to look at her, okay?" Runo SHOUTED her lungs out.

"Okay, okay, calm down Runo, wait, you heard that? I thought I said that in my brain" he just had to say that, in less than a millisecond, a volcano just erupted.

"WELL THANKS TO MARUCHO'S FREAKIN MACHINE, I CAN ACTUALLY HEAR WHAT FREAKIN PEOPLE FREAKIN THINK ABOUT SOME FREAKIN FREAK!" Runo shouted at beyond the top of her lungs.

"Okay, fine, I confess I said that, but why are you so mad at Fabia, she's a really nice person" Dan asked, not understanding what Runo was trying to say

Runo was about to shout again, but then she said "I should have known that you had forgotten me"

**Dan's POV**

"I should have known that you had forgotten me" surprisingly she had whispered that.

"Wait, Runo!" I shouted, walking towards her, but Julie stopped me

"Okay Danny boy, but before that, I think you should leave her alone and we need to talk" Julie said coming in front of me.

I sighed. "What is her problem?" I asked Julie, a bit mad.

"No, It's you, What is YOUR problem?" Julie asked me

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, you were there the whole time, I was right fair and square.

"Dan, Runo is not a Bakugan, with whom you can talk in any way you can; she's a freaking human who wanted to know why are you interested in another girl now!" Julie shouted

"What do you mean, and I DO NOT LIKE FABIA! I was just complimenting her personality before we met" I said.

"Well, we couldn't you compliment RUNO'S personality?" Julie asked

"Well, because, well…" man, I think I am blushing.

"Yeah..?" Julie asked, getting happier and happier with his every "well".

"I like her, okay? Yeah, me, Dan Kuso, like Runo Misaki, happy?" I said, walking up and looking out of the glass wall into the depth of the building, _well, that's what you see in a 60__th__ floored building _I thought, forgetting in what talk Julie and I were talking about.

_I think my cheeks are red-hot right now, not to mention, I look the same too, but yeah _

"So, that's the point of complimenting her, because you like her and you want to show your attraction to her" Julie said "Runo is right, you are an idiot" She giggled while I swallowed my pride about my hot looks, Sighs.

I sat down biting my nails, "What to do now?" I asked looked up at her

"Well, I think you should go and say sorry or just at least say that you're happy to see her again, and COMPLIMENT HER, if you can of course" Julie said, then shouted then said.

"Okay, Wish me luck!" I said, leaving the room.

**Runo's POV**

I was just looking out of the window with tears falling out of my eyes, _how could I even think that he would still like me?_ I thought.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door; I quickly dried my face and acted all normal.

"Hey, Runo" Dan smiled his famous-cute-and-dreamy-smile again.

"I thought we greeted each other before?" I tried to smile.

"Fine, I just didn't know what to say" he told me honestly, rubbing his hand behind his head (his another famous pose) smiling and showing his teeth, _I agree, he does look dreamy,_ _ugh, snap out of it Runo! _

He stood towards my right and looked into the beautiful scenery of Bay view.

**Dan's POV**

_Okay Dan the man, you can do it, just compliment her like Julie said, its gonna be easy, wait, she started wearing a tie, let me just compliment that, _I didn't dare look at her, I just said, looking towards the scenery "You look really good in that yellow tie, Runo" (He did it again)

**Runo's POV**

After Dan's So-called complimentary words, I felt surprised; I looked at my BLUE TIE and then looked at him… "I think you should stop lying Dan, it's better to stay shut instead," I said, leaving the room "And yeah, I'll send you a Kindergarten Signup sheet, so you can learn your colors properly again" I smiled in a bad way and shut the door really hard and left. "Jerk" I mumbled.

Finished this Chapter…

So, how was it?

And I'm updating it today.. Hope so, and I know, it's stupid… But I just was bored and wanted to write something, especially cuz now I'm stuck in an essay I have to write to my mom about "Upcoming Superpower in Asia" Great. What do parents expect from their going-to-be-13 years kids? But I still love 'em.

Anyways.. Please Review

Ilovecartoonslol


	2. Chapter 2  Advises

**Here we are! Okay, so, a question to you guys, something that I will write in a moment or so, what is the sentence that everybody uses in their Fanfics, in every chapter?**

**Answer: "I DO NOT OWE BAKUGAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS" **

**On with the story:**

**Dan's POV**

The door was smacked shut, "Dang It!" I shouted banging my wrist with the Glass wall. I sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I'm So Stupid!" I said. "Yah Think?" a very familiar Bakugan appeared in front of me.

"My apologies Dan, I didn't mean to say that" That tiger looking Bakugan said.

"Tigrerra!" I shouted, clenching her towards my face. "I know Dan, I missed you a lot too, but that doesn't mean you can stop my breathing to kill me after not seeing me for more than a year." Tigrerra said.

"Hehe... Sorry" I said, with a sweat drop.

"So, do you like her?" Tigrerra said after settling down on my shoulder

"Whom?" I asked, acting like i-have-no-idea-of-what-you-are-talking-about kind of look.

"Runo, of course" Tigrerra said.

"Oh, her…" I said "Well, I really like her, no wait" I stopped

"So you don't like her?" Tigrerra asked very upset.

"No, I don't like her, I LOVE HER!" I shouted, making Tigrerra fall down

"Oops" I said, picking up Tigrerra, who had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"So, I guess I will take it as a yes, but, you really should have looked at her tie before talking to her." Tigrerra advised, well, she was too late for that though.

"I know" I said.

"Well, as you all are throwing a party, I think what you should do it this….." She whispered the whole thing into Dan's ears and he started smiling even more every second.

(I know, its short, but just turn to the next chapter, it's HUGE, for me it is)


	3. Chapter 3 Fun, Fun and Fun

**Chapter 2**

**Hello! I hope you liked this story, because I really have a good plot, with songs, funny actions, etc**

**Anyways, I Do Not Owe Bakugan, Any Characters or Any Chapter of Mechtanium Surge or Any of these songs… Yeah, this chapter has some songs ;) And I think to make them more fun is to switch them on, if it's no problem though.**

**Dan's POV**

_Tigrerra told me some really good ideas about Runo that I wouldn't have even thought of! I guess Bakugan are kind of smart…_

"So, as you start getting prepared with your work, I will go and meet the other Bakugan" Tigrerra said and flew out of the room.

"I guess Runo is staying in this room" I said. "Whoops!" I shouted a bit while I tripped over Runo's iPod.

"She's gonna kill me if it's broken" I said sitting on the floor cross-legged and checking her playlist.

"Hmm, 90's music, nah, Classical music, nope" I said scrolling down "Aha! Top 25 most played songs" I said while clicking it (p.s, it's an iPod touch)

"Well, well, well, I bet all of the songs are rock and pop" I said… (Reading the songs out loud)

Back to December – 130 times played "speechless" I whispered.

Last Kiss – 125 times played "WHAT?" I shouted

Fix a Heart – 110 times played "impossible" I said, _she never liked these songs!_

When You're Gone – 106 times played "Another soft song?" I shouted, widening my mouth.

Wish You Were Here – 103 times played "Wow, just wow" I said, thinking _What if they were dedicated to me? Every word describes my in these songs, Mani feel so guilty not asking her to come in the first place, I knew that Kato was there every time and Marucho would love to see Runo again, so he'll agree, and I could always go to Wardington to see her again_

"Okay, now these are songs Runo would like" I said clicking one of them, smiling.

(If you want to laugh even more, you should switch on the song "DJ got us falling in love" Usher)

**Nobody's POV**

(Okay people, so I Put _italics _as the lyrics, and the normal text what Dan is gonna do, trust me, its gonna be hilarious)

Dan used a ruler he found on the floor as a microphone and started lip-syncing to this song, getting up on his feet.

_Usher, yeah man, so we back in the club get the bodies rocking from, side to side _He moves left to right _side, side, to side, Thank god the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life _acts like a zombie _back, back to life, hands up _Suddenly Marucho enters the room with Tigrerra, and Dan tells him to join too, and to Tigrerra's despair, he joins it.

_And suddenly _Marucho uses Runo's Hair brush as a mike _We all got our hands up, no control of my body, Ain't I seen you before _both doing the eye dance thingie _I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eye-eye-eyes, eyes, Coz Baby Tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again_ Dan dances, the hot guy dance kind of dance (Just try to imagine it though hehe) _Yeah Baby Tonight! _(Marucho stands up on the chair and puts his leg on the chest of the chair and falls down, making Tigrerra Laugh) _The DJ got us falling in love again! (Love again) _Dan Takes the lead by jumping up and down on the bed _So Dance, Dance, like it's the last, last, night of your life, life gonna get you right Coz Baby Tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again! _(He points towards the mirror) _Keep Drowning… _(Music Stops) "Okay, this much is enough for now, I think we should start our plan" Tigrerra said, getting off of Runo's iPod where she had paused the music.

"Aw, Come On! We were having fun!" Dan said with the sad look.

"It's Ok Dan, we are going to dance later anyways" Marucho said, fixing his glasses. Dan Smirked.

"Okay come on, let's tell everyone about the party!" Dan said, running towards the door, into the lounge, where, to his surprise, everybody was sitting in a circle with their Bakugan.

**Julie's POV**

_We all were talking to Runo about Wardington City and how everyone else there were doing, Where is Dan anyways? _

"So, Runo, How's your parent's restaurant doing?" Shun asked.

"It's great! But I really miss you guys being there, I really get bored sitting there without anyone by my side" Runo said a bit sadly.

"Well, the thing you might be mostly missing would be your most casual customer who used to visit you everyday" Dan said, entering the discussion.

"And the person who made me clean the table ten more times after they were done eating like a pig" Runo said.

"Well, at least I used to come there and pay your food bills and not to mention, but I used to double my bill every time" Dan said closing his eyes and crossed his hands. _Looks like Shun's pose, _I thought.

"That's because you used to Break a glass or a plate almost EVERYTIME!" Runo Protested.

"Okay, fine! I give up! Now can you please stop?" Dan asked angrily.

"No" Runo said, bluntly

"Runo, I am serious, STOP talking!" Dan shouted, crossing his hand.

"Make me" Runo teased.

Dan put his hand behind Runo's head and pulled her head towards his, making their lips meet. _.Jee! I can't believe it! He actually kissed her! _I looked at everyone who was astonished at what Dan did.

Runo tried to pull off though, to catch her breath, as they fell apart, Runo spoke up "You Kissed ME!" Runo shouted. "Mmm, Strawberry lipstick" Dan said licking his lips. I giggled. "And anyways, everybody knows that you wanted me do that, and you liked it now too" He said, (smiling the same he did in chapter 26, New Vestroia, when he was about to hug her, one of my fave chapters!) "Oh my god! Runo, are you blushing?" I asked smiling from ear to ear. "Shut. Up." Runo said, with a slight blush she was hiding on Dan's remark.

"Told yah you liked it" Dan scoffed sticking out his tongue.

"Why you!" Runo said. "Come back here Kuso!" Runo shouted while running after Dan

"Oh No! Hell just got loose!" Dan smirked running.

"I waited for this day to come" I giggled looking back towards the people sitting there.

"I never even could think of Dan doing this, well at least he did it now" Shun said grinning. (yes, he actually grinned!)

"I wish Billy were here" I looked down.

"Me too, I really wished Alice was here" Shun said.

_Wait, did he just say Alice? _

"Oops" Shun said blushing (yes again, he just blushed! His personality is changing now)

"So, you like..? Wow, today is a very cheesy day actually" I said.

"Not only you guys, I am missing Ace, I wish he was here too" Mira Came in and looked out of the window. "Hey guys, I don't know where Dan went, he isn't here anymore, and by the ways (he smiles and puts his finger up) I just called Alice, Billy, Ace and Baron too! They'll come here for the party, but (he looks down) I couldn't make Keith come as he was really busy with his work, but Ren and Fabia are coming too!" Marucho said.

**Runo's POV**

"Daniel Kuso, Stop Running NOW!" I shouted.

"Okay fine!" He said, not even breaking a sweat.

"How deep breathe can you breathe run so fast and breathe and not get tired breathe" I asked, sitting on the chair in the long hallway.

"Well, I did a couple of exercises in a year" He said scratching his back of his head and smiling.

"Hmm, Impressive, where are we anyways?" I asked, looking forward into the empty hall.

"Don't know, don't care" Dan said, sitting beside me and looking into my eyes, I again started dissolving into his chocolaty and tomato eyes.

"I missed you" He whispered, pulling my chin with his hands, I closed my eyes, and so did he, we were millimeters apart, and as his lips almost touched mine…

"Dan, Runo You there?" a voice said on the Mike really loud.

We moved away, blushing. "Darn it Marucho!" Dan shouted

I blushed. "I mean, well, nothing" Dan blushed. _I knew he_ _wanted to kiss me, just like I wanted too. _"Come on, they are looking for us" I giggled and took his hands so he'll get up too.

As we reached the place where _he kissed me, ah Runo! Stop dreaming!_

"Wow, so you both are together now?" Mira asked, grinning.

"What do you mean?" I asked when Dan and I looked at our hands. "Oops" Dan blushed.

We both blushed while getting our hands back.

Suddenly Marucho switched on a song Mr Saxobeat… (Just like before)

**Nobody's POV**

So, Runo and Julie went on the stage and Runo started lip-syncing first

_You make me this, bring me up bring me down_ (points her hands up and down)_ playing sweat make me move like a freak, Mr Saxobeat, makes me this, brings me up brings me down, playing sweet, makes me move like a freak _(shakes her head)_, Mr Saxobeat_

(Julie Enters, same moves)

_You make me this, bring me up bring me down_ _playing sweat make me move like a freak, Mr Saxobeat, makes me this, brings me up brings me down, playing sweet, makes me move like a freak, Mr Saxobeat._

Dan Enters,

_O yeah mm yeah, mm yeah, Mmm yeah (nods his head) Ooo yeah mm yeah, mm yeah, Mmm yea…_

"Ok Stop! Now, We have enough time to sing and dance LATER, please go and get ready and I will go and get the party ready, and yeah, I have invited about some more people" Marucho said.

"WHAT? I thought it was only us?" Dan asked.

"Why? What happened?" Marucho asked "They are the top brawlers"

"And TOP FANGIRLS TOO!" Dan Shouted.

"oh, that's what you meant, well, I never thought about that, but anyways, it's ok, I don't think they'll take of your shirt or anything" Marucho giggled, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I hope not" Dan tried to smile, but then stopped when Shun switched on a video of Dan…

(Everybody are watching it) Video:

"_And Ladies and Gentlemen, here is no one other than Dan Kuso" A voice in a mike said._

_VERY loud noises, mostly girls (Dan comes on the stage) "Hello New Vestroia" Dan shyly said._

"_I Love You Dan!" A voice shouted_

_Squeaks, no, SCREAMS _(Well, actually, I asked myself "What did I make him that famous? Well, then I told myself, He Saved the World 3 FREAKIN' TIMES! Now 4 actually… XD)

"_Okay, so, how is New Vestroia here? Screams I'd take it as a yes, well, Shun just called me for some work, till then, enjoy these New songs of The talented musicians of ROCK and ROLL… You Guys Rock (Rock sign and lifted his hand) Love you All!" (Leaves the stage) _

"Okay, well..." Dan murmured, "I guess they didn't do anything THAT bad"

"What about this?" Shun asked, switching another songs.

"I hate you Shun" Dan gave him a scary look while Runo, Julie and Mira were Laughing like monkeys.

(Video)

_Dan is walking with guards wearing a blonde wig and glasses to cover his identity, but it didn't work_

"_HEY ITS DAN KUSO!" A Girl said while drinking her Smoothie._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" All of the Girls were LITERALLY ON him…_

_After 5 minutes…_

_Dan- no jacket, ripped t-shirt revealing muscles (ikr? Muscles -_-) and luckily the pants were saved._

"_Marucho! Stop filming this! It's embarrassing!" Dan shouting, getting up._

_(End of Film) _

"Dan Kuso! How did you let these girls touch you?" Runo shouted. "I am very disappointed in you" She continued.

"Oh wait!" Shun said "I found a video of a prize-winning talent show song, who sang and I found something"

"I am not interested in some..." Dan was stopped while looking into the video looking that it was RUNO!

(In the video)

_(She has some cloth in her hand on the stage, red colored and she herself is wearing the same kind of dress she wore on her and Dan's first date but it is light blue in color and her hair was kept down plus, she sand it very beautifully) _(To make it more fun, you can switch on this song)

_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried & the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side, when you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much a need you right now? When you're gone (she tightens the grip on that cloth) the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone, the face I came to know, is missing too, When you're gone, and the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it ok, I miss you (she said while looking at the cloth) _

_I've never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you, and the clothes you left, the lie on my floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do, When you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone, the face I came to know, is missing too, When you're gone, and the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it ok, I miss you, _

_We were made for, I keep forever (I know, I didn't get this part and there was no internet when I wrote this, which is now though, but yeah… sorry if made some mistakes) I know we were Yeah-yeah, I only thing I wanted was for you to know (points towards the crowd) Everything I'd Do, I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah._

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone, the face I came to know, is missing too, When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through, the day, and make it ok, I miss you… (Piano) _

_(CROWD CLAPPING AND CHEERING)_

_End of Video _

"Wow, Runo, I never thought that you sing, So well?" Dan asked.

"w-well, my grandmother used to sing, I guess that's in my blood" Runo replied while blushing.

"Well, people, I really like when my sister blushes, so let's make her more red" Marucho said.

"If you guys saw this cloth that Runo was holding the whole time" Marucho said while zooming a clip, Dan was VERY curiously watching "Oh no…" Runo whispered.

"Well, it looks red, a jacket's piece, and it has the same design as somebody had last year" Marucho said.

"W-W-what do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Dan, Who in this room is A PYRUS BRAWLER AND USED TO HAVE THIS KIND OF CLOTHING?" Marucho asked.

"Well, yeah" Dan said confidently (Runo had left the room by then) "I am of course! Right Drago?" Dan asked.

"sigh yes Dan" Drago replied.

"So?" Dan asked Marucho.

"THAT MEANS SHE SANG THIS SONG FOR YOU!" Drago took the words right out of Marucho's mouth.

"Wow, Dan, Just Wow" Julie said.

"Oh" Dan said, blushing "That was easy to know"

Everybody started laughing.

"COME ON EVERYBODY! LET'S GET READY FOR THE PARTY" Runo shouted from a distance so she wouldn't blush again and so they would change the topic.

**Well, here is the end of this Chapter,**

**Please Review! **

**I really want to know if ANYBODY is even reading this fanfic… **

**I don't care if you guys criticize it, or praise (yeah right) or even just say "I read it, HAPPY?" at least review And if you guys didn't the idea of songs, please tell me, but I really have a good choice of songs, For the party, the next chapter is gonna be great! (Hope so) Wow, the longest chapter yet…**

**Thank you**

**-ilovecartoonslol**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Ready, and here we go!

Hello People! Thank you So Much PussyCatMewMew, DarkSummerAngle13, RockyBlue DanxRuno, And Rachel for your Sweet Reviews, Yeah, and I hope I will make it funny now too, and the songs are gonna be hilarious! Trust me!

dISCLAIMER: I dO nOT oWE bAKUGAN (Donchya just love toggle Case? XD)

**Julie's POV (Okay, so she is the best in clothes stuff, so I thought of making it her POV)**

_So, I thought to wear something really nice because Billy is coming! We girls were getting ready, namely Mira, Runo, Alice and Me, of course._

"So, how is this?" Mira said, coming out of the dressing room, she was wearing a white tunic with a belt, which looked braided, it was until the knees, and she wore long white socks and black sandals for contrast.

"Are you getting married or something?" I asked, I think I saw Runo sweat drop and Alice face palm, _Ah, Who cares? _

"No Julie, I was just trying your Human dresses, so is it good?" She asked Runo and Alice.

"It's Really Awesome!" Alice Said, "It suits you A lot Mira, hmm, I wonder for whom are you dressing up" Runo asked, giggling.

"Oh- Its-N-nothing" Mira said, while blushing.

"Well, Mira, I think there is one more thing you will need in here" I said, looking at her dress carefully.

**Mira's POV**

_Oh Great! No, I hope she won't do anything THAT MUCH, like last time she ACTUALLY dyed my hair grey! I looked like an old woman! Great. _

"There" Julie said, putting a cute pin on my hair.

"That's it? You don't want to change my hair color, or put a heavy make up on me or something else?" I asked, very surprised.

"No, this pin suits you a lot, you look just like a princess now" Julie said.

"Aw, thanks Julie! I Love you! As a friend of course" I said hugging her.

"Well, but If you want me to dye your hair or something, it would be my plea..." Julie said.

"NO, I am totally fine" I faked a smile, sweating a bit.

So Runo, is Alice ready? I asked, looking for Alice in the room.

"Yeah, I think so" Alice said coming out of the dressing room, "So, is it OK, or should I change?" She asked blushing.

"Wow! It's beautiful! " I said. She was wearing a dress down to the knees with transparent stockings and glittery earrings too.

"Simple, but beautiful. Just like you Alice" Runo complimented.

"It's a Black Asymmetric Pleat Pencil Dress" Julie said. _Wow, she is good in clothing line._(Check in Google if you guys wanna see)

"How did you know Julie?" Runo asked, curious.

"Okay, I LIVE in fashion shops, metaphorically" Julie said, baosting.

"Anyways, I love it Alice, It really suits your hair, (had her hair down) and black looks really good in very fair Russian people" Julie said, with her index finger in the air.

"Okay, now my turn" Julie said, as she went to the dressing room.

_25 minutes, what the hell is she doing in there?_

Julie came in, she was wearing a backless cocktail dress, baby pink in color and her hair were clipped, as she was gonna make a style, and laced up leather sandals which were grey upto the knees.

"So? Is it nice?" Julie asked, fixing the dress.

"Julie? Are you going on a "Miss World" Pageant or something?" Runo giggled. "Just kidding, it is awesome" Runo said.

"Thanks" Julie smiled.

"Now, it's Your Turn Runo!" We all said.

"Okay fine" She giggled.

_It took her 5 minutes to get ready, wow, fast eh?_

"So? Is it …? She was interrupted by Julie

".God" Julie said.

(**Okay, so I really have no idea on how to explain the dress so please go to: {**www. Sungboutiquela .com / images / 1111 _ babyblue _ l. jpg} **without the spaces provided by me, if you couldn't find the link or something, then please tell moi) She was wearing light blue sandals.**

"A Simple yet beautiful dress Runo, you look like a princess" Alice said.

"She is right, Runo, I think Dan will have his mouth open, stand and stare at you, trust me" I giggled, making her blush.

"Oh come on girls, we have to make our hair you know!" Runo said picking up a hairbrush.

"So, let's just switch on a song, to make our moods even better" Julie suggested.

"Yeah!" We all said.

(**Yippee! Another song: P**)

**No POV's here**

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend _**Mira Lip-synced while hair-drying Alice's Hair **_  
><em>_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend __**Julie Sang while letting down her hair**__  
><em>_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? _**Runo sang, using a hair dryer **_  
><em>_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the beep-beep princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right _**Alice Sang with a hairbrush, looking at the mirror.**_  
><em>_She's like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about _**Mira sang, while letting everyone get up.**_  
><em>_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend! _**Now, everyone was dancing and jumping, and suddenly…**

"Hey Girls, Ready…?" Marucho asked, every girl stood still, with weird poses while dancing. Marucho Sweat dropped. "I'd take it as a no, well, hehe, I think the 'Girlfriend Business' should be talked about later, right girls?" He said and closed the doors. The girls suddenly looked at their positions, and started cracking up!

"Dude! The girls take So much time to get ready!" Dan protested, wearing black trousers and red shirt, a black waistcoat covering the shirt, a black tie, and a black over coat, **(p.s: imagine him looking hot, yet again, please try to ;) ) **"I don't know dude, but they surely are taking time" The ninja replied, wearing a black waistcoat over a green shirt and black trousers without an overcoat.

"Hey, boys, look who's here?" Marucho said, wearing a light blue over-coat, a blue shirt and a dark blue tie.

A red-headed girl appeared on the steps, getting the ninja-boy's attention. "Wow" was all he said.

As she descended the staircase, Shun took her hand and the couple went to the corner of the room for some talks. "Hey Ace!" Dan shouted, raising his hand. "Hey buddy! What's with the White clothing?" Dan asked Ace, who was wearing everything white except for a black tie. "Nothing man, just was in the mood to" He replied.

Dan looked at the staircase "Ace? I think there might be a reason for you to wear a white suit after all" He said, pointing towards the Subterra brawler. "Wow" Ace whispered. As the party was getting a bit more crowded, Dan, on the other hand, was waiting for a certain blunette to show up, suddenly, a girl just appeared on the stairs,

Dan's POV

_Wait, is that her? Crowd WhistlesNo, it's just Julie, _"Hey Julie! Nice dress you're wearing, hey, is umm, Runo coming?" I asked. "Yeah Romeo, Juliet is just coming in a while, hey, is …?" Julie asked, I already knew what she meant so I just said "Billy is right next to the "DJ" (Okay, it was Kato) over there" I said, smiling and pointing over to the other Subterra brawler, who was wearing a brown suit and his hands were in his pockets.

After 5 minutes

"Dan the Man, come on, let's party!" Jake said, grooving some moves to the beat of the song.

"Yeah, I think I should stop waiting" I said, and suddenly…

_You're Beautiful, You're beautiful, you're beautiful, and it's true…_

A girl appeared coming down the stair case; I looked at her then looked back, and then looked at her again. I think I had heard gasps in the party area, but I didn't care, as my eyes couldn't get off of her, her dress, her hair, her eyes and the way she walked down the aisle, that's what I thought…

"Dan the man, who is she?" Jake asked, as he didn't exactly know her.

"My angel" I replied, smiling.

**Runo's POV**

_Why is everybody looking at me? Did I do something wrong? Oh great, where is Dan?_

"Wow, you look beautiful Runo" Dan whispered.

I blushed.

"Thanks Dan, So are you taking me, or should I find another guy?" I said, sharply.

"Hmm, I will have to think about that" Dan said, mockingly.

"What?" I asked.

"Of course" He said, taking my hand near the stage.

**Nobody's POV**

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, now, I would like so our Hero of the universe would come up on the stage and sing a song, what do you think guys?" Marucho shouted on the mike.

"YEAH" Everybody said "What?" Dan shouted.

"No way!" Dan said

"Yes way!" Runo giggled.

"You are singing" Runo said, seriously.

"Make Me" Dan whispered, glaring at her.

"Well, Dan, If you sing something, then I will sing something too" Runo replied.

"Ok fine, but then you owe me a kiss" Dan said, getting on the stage "No way!" Runo shouted, "Yes way!" Dan backfired her and smirked.

He went on the stage, took off his coat and threw it to the audience, girl noises everywhere, then He loosened the grip of his tie and unbuttoned his top 2 buttons, **(Imagine him looking hot XD) **And then said "This one is for the girl of my dreams" on the mike and a song started **(It would be better if you turn on the song "It Girl" By Jason Derulo)**

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac  
>5 steps behind you<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award<br>That's how much you mean to me_

_[Chorus]  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shhh girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads  
>Knockin' them dead<br>Dropping like flies around you  
>If I get your body close not letting go<br>Hoping you're about to  
>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<br>You're done!  
>They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk<br>Like a TV show playing reruns  
>Every chance I get<br>I'mma turn you on_

_[Chorus]  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shhh girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud_

_[Bridge]  
>Can't seem to stop you from...running, running <em>Dan looks serious and points towards Runo, but only she notices it_  
>Through my, through my mind, mind<br>Just keep it coming, coming Til I make you mine, mine  
>You've got that something, something<br>I wanna be with girl  
>You're my greatest hit girl<br>Just say this is it girl...  
>Hey baby...<br>Don't you know you're my it girl_

_[Chorus]  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shhh girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud_

Crowd shouting

"Okay, now I want someone come here on the stage and show how good she can sing in front of me" Dan said on the mike, pointing down towards the stage.

"Choose me!" Some girl shouted, "Pick me!" Another said.

Runo Sighed. "Fine, I'll go" She said.

"I would like to sing this song for somebody special" she said, hearing some whistles across the hall, but Dan already knew who he was.

_I like your smile__  
><em>_I like your vibe__  
><em>_I like your style__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you___

_And I, I like the way__  
><em>_You're such a star__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you___

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?__  
><em>_Do you feel what I feel too?__  
><em>_Do you need, do you need me?__  
><em>_Do you need me?___

_You're so beautiful__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you__  
><em>_I'm not sure you know__  
><em>_That the reason I love you___

_Is you being you, just you__  
><em>_Yeah, the reason I love you__  
><em>_Is all that we've been through__  
><em>_And that's why I love you___

_I like the way you misbehave__  
><em>_When we get wasted__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you___

_And how you keep your cool__  
><em>_When I am complicated__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you___

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?__  
><em>_Do you feel what I feel too?__  
><em>_Do you need, do you need me?__  
><em>_Do you need me?___

_You're so beautiful__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you__  
><em>_And I'm not sure you know__  
><em>_That the reason I love you___

_Is you being you, just you__  
><em>_Yeah, the reason I love you__  
><em>_Is all that we've been through__  
><em>_And that's why I love you___

_Even though we didn't make it through__  
><em>_I am always here for you, you___

_You're so beautiful__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you__  
><em>_I'm not sure you know__  
><em>_That the reason I love you___

_Is you being you, just you__  
><em>_Yeah, the reason I love you__  
><em>_Is all that we've been through__  
><em>_And that's why I love you___

_That's why I love you__  
><em>_That's why I love you_

"One More! One More! One More!" The audience cheered.

"Oh, so you guys want one more?" Dan shouted "YEAH" The crowd shouted

"What about a duet?" He asked

"YEAH!" Everybody shouted.

_To Be Continued _

**So, how was it? **


	5. Chapter 5 Dedications

**So, here is a new Chapter, Yay! And P.S: 'Will' (couldn't PM you as you don't have an account, so got to my profile, =)**

**I do not owe Bakugan or any of the characters mentioned below, **

"So, let me think, which song should we sing together?" Dan was questioning on the mike.

"How about 'Just A Kiss' by 'Lady Antebellum'?" Dan Asked

"Boo!" The Crowd shouted, someone screamed "Too Slow!" "Okay, so you guys want some faster ones?" "YEAH" The crowd cheered.

"So, what about..." Dan stopped, "Let's just keep it a surprise. "What is it?" Runo asked from the end of the stage. Dan whispered into her ears as she nodded "Well, as you don't need me for a while, I guess I'll enter the stage in a moment then" Runo said. **(Foreshadow XD) **"Sure" Dan said. He whispered the song to Kato and Kato gave him thumbs up while he went to the stage.

"So here we go!" Dan shouted, throwing his coat in the air that he was holding for a while. "THAT COAT IS MINE" A girl shouted. "NO, IT IS MINE!" Another said, "Stop this mess!" Baron shouted while using his muscles to avoid cat fights. "Now, nobody gets the coat!" Baron Shouted as he took Dan's coat. "This coat is mine now" Baron mumbled, smirking, as Ace sweat-dropped while hearing it.

_*Music Starts*  
><em>**Come on people, if you have this song, SWITCH IT ON!**  
>Just shoot for the stars, if you feel like then aim for my heart, if you feel like then take me away, make it okay, I swear I'll behave.<p>

You wanted control, so we waited, I put on a show, now I make it, you say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a $h*t.

And It goes like this, Take me by the tongue and I'll know you, Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the Moooooooves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll owe you with the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the Moooooooves like Jagger.

Maybe It's hard, when you feel like, you're broken and scarred, nothing feels right, but when you're with me, I'll make you believe, that I've got the key, Oh

So get in the car, you can ride it, whenever you want, get inside it, you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gear, I'm taking from here, oh yeah! Yeah! And it goes like this, take me by the tongue and I'll owe you, kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you with the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the Moooooooves like Jagger…

Runo Enters you wanna know? How to make me smile? Dan nods XD Take control; owe me just for the night? But I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it; nobody else can see this… So watch and learn, I won't show you twice, head to toe o baby Rub me right, yeah, But if I share my secret Put her finger on her lips You're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see thi-i-i-i-is… Dan enters And It goes like this, Take me by the tongue and I'll know you _Take me by the tongue_, Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you _Yeahiyea_ all the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the Moooooooves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll owe you with the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the Moooooooves like Jagger.

"Who the Hell is Jagger?" Shun Shouted as people giggled at his remark. "Don't know, but I surely wanna get his number" Runo said "WHAT?" Dan said, pissed off by his crush but then he got a smirk and said "What did you just say woman?" "You heard me!" Runo shouted back "But he isn't even real! Maroon 5 invented this name!" Dan Protested, "Well, then, I will just have to call Maroon 5 then" She replied, sticking out her tongue. "Fine then, I am going to see Christina Aguilera then!" Dan Shouted crossing his arms. "Yeah, Sure Dan" Runo giggled. "Anyways, Why do you want to meet Adam Levine (real name) if you have a better version of him standing in front of you" Dan showed off his muscles. "Because he actually dedicates amazing songs to the person he likes!" Runo said. "Yeah Shawty, and you think I can't?" Dan said with a VERY big smirk, as if he thought of saving the universe without breaking a sweat or something. "What did you just…" Runo couldn't continue as a song started.

**(This is the time where I ask my fellow readers to switch on their iPods, etc and by the way, I chose some multiple songs for it)**

Dan sits in a "will you marry me" pose towards Runo

_My Heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note, o-o, make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low, this melody is made for you, so sing along to my stereo… Billy changes the song_

Dan gets up, now in a pose as if he was about to hug someone, with his mike

_  
>you're just running from the truth (from the truth )<br>and I'm scared of losing you  
>you are worth too much to lose (oh baby)<br>baby if you're still confused_

_girl i'm just in love  
>girl i'm just in love with you<br>do you hear what i say?  
>i'm just in love with you<br>can't nobody change it!  
>no other words to use<br>i love you baby!  
>i'm just in love with you<br>i'm just in love with you  
>i'm just in love with you<br>i'm just in love  
>i'm just in love with you<em>

_wooooooah  
>never knew what we had<br>they don't understand  
>we're just a waste of time<br>but we know this is real.  
>i don't know how you feel,<br>when you put your hand in mine points towards her and then puts his hands in his chest_

_girl i'm just in love with you  
>girl i'm just in love with you<br>there's no other words to use.  
>i'm just in love with you<br>let me say it again  
>let me say it again<br>i'm just in love with you  
>just in love<br>just in love  
>babe<br>just in love with you.. Kisses her hands_

"Now, happy?" Dan asked, with a smile on his face. "Hmm, not until all of you boys dance" Runo said. Dan sweat drops "Really? So, this all wasn't enough?" Dan asked. "No! It was amazing!" Runo replied, relieving Dan. "Okay, so, here we go!" Dan said, jumping off the stage into the crowd…

To Be Continued….

**So, there it is, now I think there will be two more chapters and then, finito margarito and please don't forget to review **


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Back and I know it

_Heyyy!_

_Im Back!_

_Okay, I know you guys don't care, but anyways… Im in Freshman Year now, and I though, heck, I have time now, so lets just utilize it just in case ill permanently forget about updating my stories… The same thing happened with my 5 yr old brother since he forgot to flush the toilet… don't ask what punishment mom gave him… But, I guess that was my inspiration :D_

"Are they seriously gonna dance?!" Julie asked, whispering (mostly shouting) at Runo

"I don't know the only thing I remember is that he jumped off the stage, and went somewhere" Runo replied, without changing her gaze from the stage.

"Haha, I think they just were too scared!" Julie said, "I'm pretty sure they ran to.." Her sentence was half finished due to the sudden lights shining on the empty stage…

Kato's Voice

"Ladies and Gentle Men, Presenting… The top brawlers !"

Music Starts (Switch on "Sexy And I Know It" by LMFAO) **(P.s: All guys are shirtless and have a six pack ;))**

Dan:

Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control, <strong>(All wearing hippie pants)<strong>  
>It's Redfoo with the big afro<br>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Shun:  
>Ah... Girl look at that body <em>[x3]<em>  
>Ah... I work out <strong>(Shun is working out while Alice and Julie are watching, with Open mouths)<strong>  
>Ah... Girl look at that body <em>[x3]<em>  
>Ah... I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

Marucho:  
>Yeah<br>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch) **(Marucho Points at his clothes, oh, he has no six pack though :P)**

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>I work out <p>

Everyone:  
>When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)<br>Everybody stops and they staring at me  
>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it<p>

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

And Suddenly, the song stops,

"Hey! That was gonna be the best part!" Dan Shouted and Runo quickly takes the microphone from Kato "Okay, honestly, Dan, nobody wants to hear OR see the wiggle part"

"But it is funnn!" Dan shouts back, in a childish way.

"No, just, no.." Runo replies.

After 30 Minutes:

_The are workers cleaning up outside the building, while the moon shines_

"So" Dan says, holding his overcoat with his one hand behind his back and another hand in his pocket.

"So?" Runo Replies, with her hands covering her dress, because of the breezes.

"It's just… Why are you putting your hand like this?" Dan asks pointing at her.

"Nothing, just hugging myself" Runo says, sarcastically.

"Oh" Dan replies awkwardly. "I was kidding, I am just doing that because im _cold" _Runo says, making the 'cold' sound in a kid-like tone.

"Oh, cool" Dan says, shrugging, while Runo face-palms. "Isn't there something guys DO when girls feel cold?" Runo asks him, hoping he'll get the overly exposed hint she gave him, but Dan being Dan, doesn't. "Ask them if they are cold?" Dan asks, innocently. "Yes Dan, but what do they do after the girl says yes?" Runo asks, controlling her temper.

"Umm.. I don't know, tell them that they should've got something else to wear?" Dan answered/asked her question. "Did you forget EVERY human romantic activities people do on Earth when you left for Gundalia.. Or Mechantia.. Or Whatever the hell this season is about!?" Runo asked him, ignoring every stares on her. "Oh, I remember _One _activity _really _well, but then you don't even need this to wear" Dan answered smirking and pointing at her dress. "You freaking Pervert!" Runo said, hitting him, without figuring that she was already blushing, and she walked ahead of him.

"I'm sorry!" Dan said, catching up to her "Here, take this, I had totally forgotten that I had it with me all the time" Dan said, giving her his overcoat. When he gave it to her, she started laughing, forgetting about his dirty-joke. "Oh, Dan, what can I do without you" She said, looking at him.

"I Don't know, eat your food peacefully without getting it finished by someone else, I guess?" Dan replied, and they walked into the moonlight, holding hands and thinking about how their future will be since Dan as gonna stay here for a while

The End

_Okay, im thinking of a new story, but I don't know if I shoud start it, since most of my stories have ended in vain.. well, not even ended actually… BUT THE IDEA I HAVE FOR THIS STORY IS AWESOMEEEE! Its not really mine though, It's a mix of movies, books, cartoons (yes, cartoons, I mean, seriously, look at my nickname!) anyways… Review!_


End file.
